B
by Himet
Summary: tidak ada


x

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

x

x

x

"Sepertinya gadismu cemburu padaku." Tsunade berkata pada Kakashi setelah Hinata meninggalkan tempatnya, berjalan agak terhuyung-huyung menerobos kerumunan orang yang memadati dance floor.

"Hinata bukan kekasihku," ralat Kakashi walau dalam hati ia berharap demikian.

Kakashi jatuh cinta pada Hinata sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Awalnya ia mengira perasaannya pada Hinata hanya ketertarikan sementara. Hinata sangat cantik dan juga manis. Meski agak tomboi tapi tutur kata dan perangainya lembut dan santun. Kakashi beranggapan kalau perasaannya pada Hinata lambat laun akan menguap, namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Cintanya pada Hinata semakin bertumbuh, merekah indah, melapisi setiap sisi sanubari layaknya warna putih pada nasi.

Kakashi tak pernah mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang pujaan hati karena ia takut Hinata akan menghindarinya, atau lebih buruk... Hinata akan membencinya. Selama ini ia merasa cukup puas berada di sisi Hinata sebagai seorang sahabat yang selalu setia menjadi tempat curahan hati dan membuat Hinata merasa terlindungi, meski ada kalanya Kakashi ingin merengkuh Hinata, mendekapnya dengan erat, membisikkan kata cinta dan takkan pernah dilepasnya lagi.

Tsunade menyesap Old Fashioned-nya kemudian melontarkan ujaran bernada meremehkan. "Pria-pria Hatake memang payah dalam urusan percintaan. Tak terkecuali kau."

Kakashi tampak setengah terkejut dan setengah merengut mendengar ejekan Tsunade yang notabene menikahi salah satu pria Hatake Payah dan sebentar lagi akan menggelar pearl anniversary. Tapi Kakashi tak membalas perkataan Tsunade karena bibinya itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengannya dan membentaknya, "dasar bodoh! Cepat kejar gadis itu atau kau akan menyesal karena melepaskannya!"

Kakashi pun segera melesat pergi menyusul Hinata ketika wanita yang dicintainya itu tak lagi terlihat dalam pandangan. Pria itu berhasil mengejar Hinata yang langkahnya terhenti karena dihadang tiga orang laki-laki. Ketiganya tengah menggoda Hinata yang hendak meninggalkan bar. Seketika Kakashi terbakar amarah. Tapi... Alih-alih memicu keributan dengan baku hantam, Kakashi malah menyerobot masuk, merenggut lengan Hinata dan membawa wanita itu masuk kembali ke dalam bar.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Senpai!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangan Kakashi yang memegangi lengannya dengan erat. Pria itu hanya terdiam, tidak mengindahkan protes Hinata. Kerumunan seolah membelah ketika Kakashi membimbing Hinata melintasi dance floor, kemudian menaiki tangga di dekat ruang VIP, menuju kantornya yang berada di lantai dua, tepat di atas bar. Kakashi sama sekali tak melonggarkan cengkamannya di lengan Hinata, bahkan ketika pria itu menutup dan mengunci pintu setelah mereka berdua berada di dalam kantornya.

"Lepaskan aku, Senpai!" Kakashi akhirnya menuruti Hinata. Pria itu melepaskan Hinata tapi hanya untuk memepet Hinata ke dinding, menangkup pipi mulus Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan menengadahkan wajah cantik yang bersemu merah itu tepat ke arahnya. Tapi kemudian, tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba tersentak. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak ketika merasakan kejutan panas bibir Kakashi di bibirnya. Sengatan panas tak terduga yang menyerang sekujur tubuh Hinata dan turut serta menumpulkan indra-indranya.

Sambil mengerang, Kakashi mencengkeram rambut halus Hinata, mendekap erat wanita itu, menggigit bibir bawah Hinata, menjilatinya, menyelipkan lidahnya dalam-dalam, melumat mulut Hinata dengan hasrat mencengangkan, menyesap dan mengulum, menelengkan kepala wanita itu agar menerima ciumannya lebih dalam, menyesakkan napas dan membuat Hinata tak berdaya.

"Senpai menciumku!" Tapi ini bukan sekedar ciuman. Ini serangan penuh terhadap akal sehatnya. Kalau bisa berpikir jernih, Hinata mungkin sudah mendorong Kakashi menjauh, menyuruhnya berhenti. Tapi ia tak bisa berpikir. Tidak dengan otaknya. Jadi, pasti bagian lain dirinya –yang sudah gatal dan basah, yang memutuskan bahwa ia harus memeluk leher Kakashi, merapatkan tubuh dan mejawab intensitas pria itu dengan kebutuhannya sendiri yang menggelora.

"Astaga!" Kakashi Hatake benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya melumerkan seorang wanita hanya dengan sebuah ciuman! Pria itu melahap bibirnya dengan perhatian menyenangkan terhadap detail, membelai pipi dalam yang peka dengan lidah, mereguk dan melumat bibirnya , mencium lebih dalam, mencuri napasnya dan bernapas untuknya. Hinata tenggelam dalam ciuman itu, larut dalam aroma musk yang menggoda dan rasa Bijou yang tercecap dalam mulut Kakashi.

Hinata kehilangan kendali, larut dalam aroma, kekokohan dan panas mulut Kakashi di bibirnya. Dalam sedetik, ciuman Kakashi berubah ganas. Gigi menggores dan menggigit. Lidah menyerang dan melilit. Secara refleks, lengan Hinata melingkari tengkuk Kakashi, erangannya tersekat, tubuhnya merapat, pinggulnya bergerak mengungkap hasrat. Ingin lebih mendekat. Perlu mendekat.

"Ya, Tuhan... Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini!" Bayangan wanita cantik yang barusan menemui Kakashi, muncul dalam sekelebat di benak Hinata. Segurat rasa bersalah mencabik hatinya. Hinata tahu betul betapa sakitnya dikhianati sang kekasih karena kehadiran wanita lain. Hinata tak ingin wanita lain menderita karena dirinya. Lebih dari itu, Hinata tak ingin merusak hubungan asmara Kakashi.

Ia bermaksud menyuruh Kakashi berhenti, bermaksud mendorong pria itu menjauh, tapi begitu Kakashi memagut bibirnya, akal sehatnya mengabur. Kesadarannya dikuasai oleh sensasi kehangatan dan daya tarik Kakashi dan ketika salah satu bagian tubuh Kakashi yang sudah sekeras baja menekan perutnya, Hinata tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Otaknya mati dan ovariumnya mengambil alih.

Panas merebak dalam arus deras di perutnya menandakan indung telurnya bekerja terlalu aktif, membanjirinya dengan hormon nakal yang berlebihan. Hinata tak pernah merasakan gairahnya meletup-letup seperti ini ketika bersama pria lain. Bahkan saat bersanggama dengan mereka. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kakashi mampu mengobarkan hasratnya hanya dengan mulut, gigi dan lidah. "Astaga! Bagaimana rasanya bila kami benar-benar bercinta?!"

Kakashi menggeram, merengkuh pinggang Hinata, menekankan gairahnya sendiri ke perut wanita itu, kemudian ia mundur selangkah, menatap Hinata dengan mata kelam, alis berkerut dan bibir yang basah. "Maafkan aku, Chérie," bisiknya dengan suara parau, meringis dan tampak menyesal. Namun Kakashi tak melebarkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Apakah Senpai merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya karena telah menciumku?" Gagasan itu menohok perut Hinata, sesuatu dalam dirinya pecah berkeping-keping.

Hinata memalingkan muka sambil mengusap bibirnya, berusaha melenyapkan bukti ciuman Kakashi yang masih membayang."Ja-Jangan hiraukan aku, Senpai." Tak sanggup membalas tatapan Kakashi dan mengemukakan sesuatu tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, "kembalilah kepada kekasihmu." Sial! Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal tersebut. Tidak dengan nada kecewa dan raut memelas yang mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Kekasih? Apa maksudmu?"

"Wanita di bar tadi," sahut Hinata dengan fokus yang kini terjurus ke arah pria tampan di hadapannya, "yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan sayang... Bukankah dia kekasihmu?!"

Hinata memaksa ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedingin es, berusaha bersikap seolah ciuman tadi tak berdampak apa-apa baginya, tapi kemudian wanita itu sadar bahwa ia baru saja mengutarakan kecemburuannya dengan nada sarat frustasi. Ciuman Kakashi begitu menyesatkan, begitu memabukkan, sehingga timbul perasaan ingin memiliki Kakashi Hatake seutuhnya dalam diri Hinata Hyuga.

Sejenak dahi Kakashi berkerut. Butuh beberapa detik baginya sebelum benar-benar memahami maksud perkataan Hinata. Lalu mulut pria itu melengkung perlahan, membentuk senyum seksi yang membuat bagian dalam tubuh Hinata bergelenyar. "Kau cemburu pada Tsunade?" Kakashi menyeringai puas-diri ketika sebuah konklusi yang menyiratkan kalau Hinata tak senang melihatnya bersama wanita lain, terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Jadi namanya Tsunade?!"

Kakashi menelusurkan ibu jari di bibir bawah Hinata yang basah dan membengkak, lalu menyapukan belaian lembut di pipi wanita itu dan berkata, "Tsunade bukan kekasihku, Chérie." Kemudian, pria itu menggamit lengan Hinat, membimbingnya ke arah sofa besar di dekat kabinet arsip.

Kakashi mengayunkan langkah menuju lemari pendingin berukuran mini di sudut ruangan, mengeluarkan dua botol air mineral dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Sakura, lalu menenggak airnya hingga tetes terakhir, berusaha meredam bukti gairahnya yang sudah mengencang sekeras baja menekan celananya. Otot-otot di tubuhnya menegang, otaknya mendengungkan hasrat primitif yang mendesak kala tubuh lembut dan feminin Sakura menempel pada dirinya.

"Tapi dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan Sayang?!" Sakura langsung menggigit bibir ketika mendapati dirinya mengutarakan suatu hal yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan. "Dan kau begitu senang saat bertemu dengannya." Sakura berhasil menahan diri untuk tak menyuarakan kalimat terakhir. Mata hijaunya menatap Kakashi, mencari-cari kepastian dan harapan dalam diri pria itu.

Kakashi tergelak. "Tsunade adalah bibiku," sahutnya. Pria itu lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura, meraih botol air mineral di atas meja dan membuka segel tutupnya. "Orangtuaku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun," lantas menyodorkan botol tersebut pada Sakura. "Sejak saat itu, aku diasuh oleh paman dan bibiku hingga aku cukup mandiri mengurus diri sendiri." Untuk beberapa saat, pandangan Kakashi mengunci wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah menahan malu.

Sakura meneguk airnya, "Ya, Tuhan! Aku sudah berburuk sangka pada Senpai!" Berupaya melenyapkan rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya. Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu ternyata adalah bibinya Kakashi. Sakura mengakui kalo wanita itu memang terlampau dewasa untuk menjadi kekasih Kakashi. Namun tak terbersit sedikit pun dalam pikirannya kalau Kakashi memiliki seorang bibi yang cantik menawan hati.

Kakashi memutar posisi tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di sofa dengan kedua lengan yang kini bertumpu di paha. "Sudah hampir tujuh tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan Tsunade sejak kepindahannya ke Jerman," tambah Kakashi. "Beberapa waktu lalu aku memintanya untuk datang ke Jepang karena ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan secara langsung."

"Hal penting apa?" Sakura reflek bertanya meski sepenuh hati menyadari kalau itu sama sekali bukan urusannya, tapi rasa penasaran dan pengharapannya yang besar menggulir lebih cepat daripada akal sehatnya. Sakura mengira kalau responnya terhadap ciuman Kakashi adalah karena dirinya sudah berada dalam pengaruh alkohol, dan berharap air dingin mampu meredam gemuruh aliran darah di otak dan otot-otot kewanitaannya. Namun, bukan alkohol yang mengacaukan saraf-saraf di tubuhnya, melainkan Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura, mengulurkan tangan, menyingkirkan seuntai rambut merah muda dari pipi wanita itu. Kontak sepersekian detik itu terasa bagai sengatan listrik di kulit Sakura. Tubuh Kakashi seolah memancarkan panas. Pria itu tak benar-benar menyentuhnya, tapi Sakura sudah berada di titik leleh. Tubuhnya mendengung dengan hasrat penuh damba yang nyata dan tak terbantahkan. Sakura tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan ketika bersama Gaara –seorang pria yang pernah membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Aku berniat mengenalkan calon istriku pada Tsunade," jawab Kakashi.

"Calon istri?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. Jadi apa yang diperkirakannya selama ini benar adanya. Kakashi memang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan akan dikenalkannya pada anggota keluarganya. Penampilan perlente Kakashi malam ini telah menjawab semuanya. Kakashi Hatake baru saja melamar kekasihnya dan akan segera mengenalkan wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kepada Tsunade.

Sakura duduk mematung di tempatnya. Tubuhnya berubah dingin dan sensasi yang sangat mirip rasa sakit menetap di balik tulang dadanya. Sakura begitu larut dalam kecewa dan nestapa, hingga tak menyadari kalau Kakashi sudah berlutut di hadapannya. "Cherie," panggil pria itu. Tapi Sakura tak bergeming hingga Kakashi menyebutkan namanya dan menangkup wajahnya meski wanita itu berusaha menepis tangannya.

Kakashi tak pernah menduga reaksi Sakura akan seperti ini. "Mungkinkah Sakura benar-benar mencintaiku? Oh, Tuhan. Semoga saja!" Kakashi merasa senang pada awalnya, tapi lambat laun dirinya diliputi kekhawatiran. Ia tahu sudah saatnya mengungkap semua kebenaran pada Sakura, jika ia terus menunda dan menunggu waktu yang tepat, maka apa yang dikatakan Ino dan Tsunade akan benar-benar terjadi. Kakashi takkan melepaskan Sakura kali ini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Lagi.

"Look at me, Sakura!" Bilah tajam seolah menghunjam jantung Kakashi ketika sang dambaan hati menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Belaian lembut ibu jarinya menyusuri pipi Sakura di segala sisi, menghapus cairan bening yang menjejak tanpa permisi. Jemari Kakashi beralih ke tengkuk Sakura dan mendekatkan wanita itu hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Tsunade," bisiknya.

Sedetik kemudian, Kakashi menarik diri dan menatap wanita Sakura lekat-lekat. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada Tsunade sebagai calon istriku." Sebelum Sakura sempat merespon pernyataan mencengangkan yang baru saja dikemukakan Kakashi, pria itu lagi-lagi memberinya kejutan yang fantastis. Kakashi mengambil sebuah kotak perhiasan dari saku celananya dan membukanya di hadapan Sakura. Selingkar cincin platina bertatahkan diamond yang berkilau indah, tersemat di dalam kotak kaca itu.

Kakashi meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan melafalkan untaian kalimat yang seharusnya ia ungkapkan sejak dulu. "When the first time I met you, I know that you are part of my breath, you are part of my heart, you are my dream and you are my life. I love you, Sakura... I can't stop loving you. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't... Live without you..."

Sakura terlonjak, nyaris lupa caranya bernapas. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Sakura tak dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Gelombang suka cita bergulung-gulung di hatinya, meluluh-lantakkan karang-karang kebimbangan dan kesedihan yang selama ini mengepung angan dan harapannya.

Sakura mengatupkan telapak tangannya di mulut, tak kuasa berkata-kata lantaran kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam dada. Luapan air mata bahagia sudah tak terbendung lagi olehnya. Apalagi ketika Kakashi Hatake mengucapkan sebait kalimat yang sudah sekian lama diidam-idamkannya.

"Sakura Haruno... Will you marry me?"

xxxxx

Epilog

"Mmmhmm." Kakashi hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan gumaman pelan. Mulutnya masih enggan beranjak dari permukaan kulit sang istri yang basah dan licin, menelusuri lekukan bahu wanita itu dengan satu kecupan diiringi kecupan lainnya.

"Harga sebotol green chartreuse berkualitas tinggi sangat mahal," akhirnya Kakashi mengungkapkan alasannya mengurungkan niat menambahkan Bijou sebagai salah satu menu cocktail di Anbu Club. "Lagipula..." Kakashi merenggut tengkuk Sakura yang polos, memaksa istrinya mendongak sehingga ia bisa menciumi kulit leher yang terekspos, menggigiti titik peka persis di bawah telinga, menyesapnya hingga Sakura terkesiap dan mengerang dengan sensual. "Bijou is our epitome," bisik Kakashi sambil menekankan bibir di denyut nadi Sakura.

"E-epitome?" Sakura menyentakkan bahunya ke depan bukan lantaran menolak semua keintiman yang ditawarkan Kakashi malam ini; berendam dalam bathtub beraroma rosemary dengan limpahan bubble bath warna pink, dikelilingi lilin-lilin kecil yang memancarkan wangi lavender dan segelas champagne dalam genggaman. Tapi karena Sakura benar-benar ingin tahu filosofi Bijou yang telah menautkan hati, menyatukan jiwa dan mewujud dalam cindera rasa, perpaduan sempurna Kakashi Hatake dan Sakura Haruno.

"Sayangku... Mahar yang ku berikan padamu adalah representasi dari Bijou." Kakashi mengusapkan ibu jarinya yang sedikit berbusa dan ke bibir ranum Sakura yang masih membengkak akibat pergulatan mulut yang terjadi setengah jam lalu.

Sakura mengangkat alis, masih berupaya mencerna ucapan Kakashi yang menuntunnya kembali ke masa-masa paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Beberapa minggu setelah Kakashi melamarnya, mereka melangsungkan pernikahan yang cukup sederhana namun khidmat, hanya dihadiri keluarga, sanak saudara dan handai taulan.

Kakashi menghadiahkannya mas kawin berupa satu set perhiasan; selingkar cincin platina dengan tatahan berlian -yang juga merupakan cincin kawinnya, sepasang giwang dari batu zamrud dan seuntai kalung emas dengan bandul berbentuk hati yang terbuat dari batu mirah terang. Mas kawin tersebut merupakan pemberian yang sangat luar biasa bagi wanita sederhana seperti dirinya. Sakura tak pernah memimpikan dirinya mengenakan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal itu karena bagi Sakura Haruno, kehadiran Kakashi Hatake di sisinya, yang selalu mencintainya dan senantiasa melindunginya, jauh lebih berharga daripada permata-permata tersebut.

Kakashi menyesap champagne-nya sejenak, sebelum mengemukakan penjelasannya. "Seorang bartender[1] legendaris menciptakan racikan minuman yang terdiri dari gin, vermouth dan green chartreuse, kemudian menamakannya Bijou, yang dalam bahasa Perancis berarti perhiasan, berdasarkan warna dasar tiga komposisi utama yang melambangkan warna dari tiga batu permata."

Dengan menyisirkan jemarinya di lekuk rahang Sakura yang jenjang, Kakashi melanjutkan penuturannya. "Gin melambangkan Diamond, Vermouth melambangkan Ruby dan Chartreuse melambangkan Emerald."

Jemari Kakashi merangkak naik, menelusuri leher, membelai pipi dan mengusap mulut Sakura, lagi dan lagi, menciptakan sengatan-sengatan panas nan menggoda di kulit sensitif sang istri. Sakura tersesat dalam gairah liar, tubuhnya meremang dan mendamba, gemetar oleh hasrat yang menggebu-gebu.

"I expressed my love for you with a glass of Bijou. I'm bold like Gin. You're amiable like Vermouth and our passion..." Kakashi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pria itu malah asyik memanjakan mulut dan lidahnya ke leher Sakura yang begitu menggairahkan dan ketika Kakahi melanjutkan penuturannya,"... were intoxicating like Chartreuse," Sakura bergidik karena sesuatu yang tegang, besar dan sekeras baja menyentak bokongnya.

"Aku meminangmu dengan satu set perhiasan. Berlian melambangkan kesetiaan. Mirah melambangkan cinta dan Zamrud adalah melambangkan keabadian. Just like cocktail, the jewellery also represented Bijou," tandas Kakashi.

Kakashi mencengkeram rambut Sakura dan menengadahkan wajah wanita itu ke arahnya. Lalu, pria itu mencium Sakura. Perlahan. Mencicipi bibir atas, menyesap bibir bawah, menggigiti sudut mulut. "Tubuhmu mulai menggigil, Chérie." Ucapan Kakashi hanya ditanggapi dengan desah kecewa. "Aku tak ingin kau demam karena terlalu lama berendam." Kakashi membungkam mulut Sakura yang merengut dengan satu ciuman pelan, lalu pria itu keluar dari bathtub dan berjalan menuju ke shower.

Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sakura melihat Kakashi tanpa busana, namun wanita itu tetap saja terpesona. Pundaknya yang lebar, dadanya yang kokoh, punggungnya yang tegap, perutnya yang berotot, pahanya yang kekar, bukti gairahnya yang besar, mencuat tegak dan penuh. Semuanya begitu sempurna, seolah setiap inci dari tubuh Kakashi Hatake tersusun dengan paripurna dan tercipta hanya untuknya.

"My Bijou..." Sakura tersentak dari fantasi liar tentang Kakashi yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

"Kau akan tetap di sana atau menyatu denganku di sini?"

"You and me we are destined. You'll to spend the rest of our lives with each other. The rest of our days like two lovers. Forever...My Bijou."

[My Bijou by Queen from Innuendo album in 1991]

x

x

x

[FIN]

x

x

x

[1] Harry Johnson (late 19th - early 20th century) bartender berkebangsaan Amerika yang pertama kali menciptakan cocktail Bijou.

Notes :

First of all... Horeee! Akhirnya daku pecah(?) telor. Pertama kalinya bikin fic romance-dadakan Rokudaime-sama. Padahal dulunya, akutu paling anti baca (apalagi nulis) fic romance yg melibatkan Kakashi, karna akutu pendukung garis keras Kakashi jomblo selamanya XD Tapi yaaah, dasarnya emang labil, jadi beginilah~ *gada yang nanya woi*

And why Sakura? Mungkin karena masi kebawa momen KakaSaku sibling di fic Geiranger kali yaa Well, it's the first time I make romance for Kakashi, jadi kudu struggle banget buat bangun romantic feeling si Babang, dan siapa lagi yg lebih cocok kalo bukan Sakura? Maap-keun kalo feelnya malah gak berasa dan terkesan maksain T.T *nangis di pojokan bareng Sasuke*

Special thanks to para novelis romantic suspense yang sudah saya sebutkan di fic lemon Shape of You (InoSai) dan Angel's Trap (ShikaTema). Sama seperti kedua fic tersebut, fic ini pun terinspirasi dari novel mereka, walaupun ndak berlemon :')

Okeh! Sekian dulu cuap-cuap drabble gak pentingnya. Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan menjejak di fic gaje ini. Maap-keun jika banyak kesalahan di sana-sini dan feelingnya gak berasa T.T Semoga reader sekalian terhibur and feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)

« Prev Ch 2 of 2

Review Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter Story: Follow Favorite Author: Follow Favorite Go Contrast: Dark . Light Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL Desktop Mode . Twitter . Help . Sign Up . Cookies . Privacy . Terms of Service We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our Cookies amp; Privacy Policies. Accept


End file.
